


Занятой человек

by Lucky Jack (Lucky_Jack)



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Romance, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-24
Updated: 2013-10-24
Packaged: 2017-12-30 09:25:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1016937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucky_Jack/pseuds/Lucky%20Jack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Любовная химия невероятно проста и очень разрушительна</p>
            </blockquote>





	Занятой человек

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Busy Man](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1042037) by [Lucky Jack (Lucky_Jack)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucky_Jack/pseuds/Lucky%20Jack)



> Автор коллажа - Путник.

В Лондоне идет снег. Это случается крайне редко, а еще реже случается так, что Майкрофт Холмс курит на крыльце черного входа в одном халате на голое тело.

Волосы у него всклокоченные и влажные, глаза широко раскрыты, а лицо, грудь и шея в красных пятнах.

Несколько минут назад — он не может сказать точно, и это добавляет тревоги — он находился в ванной. Стоял над раковиной, вцепившись в нее руками, и смотрел на себя в зеркало дикими глазами.

Он видел там тяжело дышащего мужчину средних лет, не уродливого, но явно не красавца — в лучшем случае про таких говорят «с изюминкой». С багровым лицом, на котором веснушки выступили особенно ярко, и беспомощно раскрытыми распухшими губами. 

Можно было бы сказать, что он в состоянии шока. В его крови бурлил химический коктейль — непередаваемая смесь смущения, радости и страха.

Как сказал его брат, любовная химия невероятно проста и очень разрушительна.

В сорок с лишним Майкрофт Холмс в каком-то смысле утратил невинность.

 

***

Нет-нет, это вовсе не означало, что никто и никогда не прикасался к нему. В конце концов, это только кажется, что Майкрофт родился прямо в костюме и с зонтиком, и с зализанным рыжим хохолком. Он тоже когда-то (очень давно) был молодым, и тогда ему удавалось выкроить немного времени на сексуальные эксперименты.

Но до такого, конечно, дело не доходило. Майкрофт кашляет, поперхнувшись дымом и беззвучно смеется, зажмурившись. 

Так непривычно чувствовать себя желанным. Не неприятной, но необходимой мерой, к которой прибегают в крайнем случае. Не функцией, не обладателем символов, средств и власти.

 

***

Все началось с того, что Грегори Лестрейд принес ему кофе в бумажном стакане и салфеток.

— Вы как? — спросил он и протянул ему кофе.

Что за идиотский вопрос! Ведь это Шерлок лежал без сознания под капельницей, а не он, Майкрофт. С ним все было в порядке, с ним всегда все в порядке.

— Выпейте, — сказал он так уверенно, как будто имел право ему приказывать. — Все будет хорошо, Майкрофт.

И называть его по имени — вот так просто. Как будто они были давно знакомы, как будто он мог знать наверняка, что Шерлок придет в себя и все действительно закончится благополучно.

Майкрофт почувствовал себя странно. Ведь это была его прерогатива — всех успокаивать и заверять, что все обойдется и наладится, устроится. Он отлично знал как именно — ведь обычно именно он все устраивал и налаживал.

Он почувствовал себя не просто странно, он ощутил гнев, да, это был гнев. Какое право имел этот Лестрейд говорить, что все обойдется? Как непрофессионально и самонадеянно! 

Пока он думал так, машинально взяв чуть теплый стакан и брезгливо глядя в мутную жидкость, Лестрейд пододвинул стул к его стулу, сел и совершил еще одно невообразимое действие — вынул из кармана бумажную салфетку и стал вытирать грязь с его брюк. Брюк стоимостью в несколько зарплат инспектора. Салфеткой.

Хотя брюки все равно безвозвратно погибли в тот момент, когда Шерлок, одурманенный веществами собственного изготовления, отшвырнул брата на землю в припадке ярости.

«Вы с ума сошли, немедленно прекратите», — хотел сказать Майкрофт, но инспектор посмотрел на него озабоченно и повторил:

— Вы как? Вы тут уже пятый час сидите, с места не сдвинулись.

И тогда Майкрофт словно впервые увидел этого человека.

 

***

«Что ему от меня нужно?» — думал Майкрофт, когда инспектор улыбался ему в те редкие моменты, когда они сталкивались на Бейкер-стрит или месте преступления. Улыбался и всегда подходил пожать руку и перекинуться парой незначащих фраз по поводу погоды и Шерлока. Это было почти одно и то же: погода на этой неделе отвратная, да и Шерлок ведет себя преотвратительно.

Пожатие было теплым, сухим и крепким, а улыбки яркими, и хотя Шерлок продолжал вести себя как всегда (то есть как избалованный засранец), то погода, казалось, немного улучшалась от этих улыбок и незначащих фраз, и крепких рукопожатий. 

Он складывал эти яркие улыбки на черный день.

«Что это, зачем это он?» — недоумевал Майкрофт, когда Антея принесла ему подарок от Лестрейда на Рождество — нелепого снеговика в цилиндре и с тростью. Какая-то шутка? Дежурный подарок, кочующий из рук в руки, который переупаковывают и отправляют дальше?

Однако он не выбросил его, как другие дежурные подарки, а поставил на полку.

 

***

— Что вам нужно? — спросил он как-то раз, уже после того случая в больнице, когда инспектор, придержав его за рукав, предложил выпить по рюмочке.

— Если я могу быть вам полезен, давайте обсудим это, только прекратите, — Майкрофт поморщился, — пожалуйста. 

— Меня доставать? — подсказал Лестрейд, но руку не убрал, хотя Майкрофт демонстративно дернул плечом и попытался отстраниться.

Отступать было некуда, они стояли в туалете ресторана Анджело, в зале сидели Джон и Шерлок, и Майкл Стемфорд, Молли Хупер и другие.

Майкрофт утомленно прикрыл глаза и обреченно кивнул, соглашаясь.

— Не доставать, — сказал Лестрейд, понизив голос.

Майкрофт приоткрыл один глаз.

— Домогаться, — радостно улыбнулся Лестрейд.

Стоит ли говорить, что никому никогда не приходило в голову домогаться Майкрофта Холмса? 

Он хотел сбросить эту руку, изобразить на лице вежливое «вы не моего круга, я терплю вас только ради моего брата», хотя и был слишком хорошо воспитан для таких грубых выражений лица.

— Почему вы решили, что можете… что я…?

— Опыт подсказывает, — пожал плечом Лестрейд. Он был немного пьян, расстегнул ворот рубашки, глаза блестели. От него приятно пахнет, подумал тогда Майкрофт. Он всегда был чувствителен к запахам. Что ж, по крайней мере, инспектор заботился о личной гигиене.

— Вы выпили, — сказал он сухо.

— Для храбрости, — согласился Лестрейд и подвинулся ближе, глядя на него с вопросительной нежностью.

— Если мой гей-радар дал сбой, я извинюсь и уйду, — сказал он.

Майкрофт приподнял подбородок.

— А если нет?

Лестрейд качнулся к нему и почти потянулся к лицу — губами — и Майкрофт не выдержал. Он отступил, шаг, еще, оказался у двери, открыл ее, оказался в коридоре — и сбежал.

 

***

Наверно, это было глупо, но он ждал, что Лестрейд извинится перед ним. Пока не понял, что тот вовсе не собирается извиняться. 

Инспектор по-прежнему улыбался ему и спрашивал, как его дела (хотя Майкрофт никогда не отвечал), и разговаривал о погоде, и о Шерлоке-и-Джоне (потому что довольно быстро Шерлок и Джон стали Шерлоком-и-Джоном), и ничем не выдавал себя, как будто ничего неловкого между ними не произошло. 

Это дикое происшествие не шло у него из головы, и ему совершенно не с кем было это обсудить. Уж точно не с матерью или, боже упаси, братом.

Наверно, самым подходящим человеком для этого был бы Джон, но, несмотря на все заверения в благих намерениях, Джон по-прежнему относился к нему настороженно, словно не мог простить ему того первого похищения.

Отсутствие опыта в таких делах оказалось для него новым опытом. Удивительно, но Майкрофт даже начал испытывать к инспектору необъяснимую неприязнь и избегать его. Вернее, воображать, что избегает, ведь возможность столкнуться с ним выпадала, дай бог, от силы пару-тройку раз в год, несмотря на все старания Шерлока.

Так снова прошел год, и подступило Рождество, и он так торопился закончить все дела до праздников, и как всегда дел было по горло, что очередной снеговик, на этот раз лыжник в полосатом шарфе, застал его врасплох. 

Облегчение, которое он испытал, увидев эту небольшую коробку и узнав торопливый почерк, было унизительно. Хотя подарок запоздал и был доставлен в последний момент, только сейчас он осознал, как у него постепенно портилось настроение в ожидании его. Он стал раздражительным и невыносимым, о чем Антея заявила без слов, но весьма ясно, а он ненавидел ссориться с Антеей.

Поставив снеговика на полку к предыдущему, он вызвал машину и поехал поздравить брата и его… домашних.

 

***

Поднимаясь по лестнице, Майкрофт услышал раздраженное восклицание и узнал голос Джона.

— Дамочки, может, хватит, ради всего святого?

— Погоди, Джон, я должен ему это сказать!

— Он начал первый, Джон!

— Это мое и только мое дело, Шерлок, и не вздумай вмешиваться!

Раздалось еще несколько гневных неразборчивых криков вперемешку, а потом из квартиры брата вывалился Лестрейд, злобный и красный, как помятый медведь, и больно задев Майкрофта плечом, прогремел по застонавшей лестнице вниз и хлопнул дверью с такой силой, что с комода в прихожей что-то упало.

Майкрофт моргнул и зачем-то поправил галстук. В кармане звякнула смска.

«Довези его».

Наверху переговаривались.

— Честное слово, Шерлок, иногда ты чудовищно бестактен.

— Только иногда? Какой прогресс, мы еще сделаем из тебя приличного социопата.

Майкрофт представил, как Шерлок смотрит сейчас на Джона, и на душе у него потеплело.

— Не надейся, — сказал Джон. — Так, ладно, добился своего, всех разогнал. Мне надо выпить. У нас ведь еще осталось?

— Сколько угодно. Что тебя не устраивает? Тихий семейный вечер. 

Ответа Джона он уже не услышал, написал «С Рождеством» и тихонько спустился с лестницы. Из квартиры полились умиротворенные звуки скрипки.

 

***

— Инспектор, вам нельзя садиться за руль.

— Сам знаю. И я не пьян.

— Я подвезу вас.

— Спасибо, но не стоит беспокоиться, я поймаю такси.

— В такое время найти такси сложно. 

— Что вам надо?

— Почему вы избегаете моего общества?

— Это вы, — Лестрейд обернулся к машине, едущей за ним следом, — вы избегаете моего общества!

— Глупости, — отрезал Майкрофт. — Садитесь в машину, если хотите устроить мне сцену. Будет гораздо удобнее и теплее.

Лестрейд что-то возмущенно пробормотал, но все-таки полез в машину.

— Только не везите на склад, а то и правда чертовски холодно.

— Я везу вас домой. — Майкрофт назвал водителю адрес вполголоса и поднял переборку.

Лестрейд что-то пробормотал в этот момент.

— Простите, не расслышал, — сказал Майкрофт.

— Не хочу домой, — пожаловался Лестрейд. — Что мне там делать? Не буду спрашивать, откуда вам известен мой адрес.

— Зачем вы присылаете мне этих нелепых снеговиков?

— Каких снеговиков?

Майкрофт почувствовал, как у него вытягивается лицо, и он ничего не может с этим поделать.

Горячая рука Лестрейда коснулась его запястья.

— Я пошутил, Майкрофт, не надо так смотреть. Думал, они вам понравятся. Видимо, это была дурацкая затея.

— Я вам нравлюсь?

Лестрейд посмотрел на него со знакомой озабоченностью.

— Шерлок говорил, что у вас IQ выше, чем у него. Он не приврал случаем? 

— Нет, но при чем тут это?

Лестрейд тихо замычал, словно от боли, и потер лицо руками.

— И с дедукцией у тебя хорошо? Почему с вами так сложно. 

— Ответьте на вопрос.

Лестрейд подвинулся к нему и поцеловал — неловко мазнул губами по губам. Майкрофт не успел отстраниться.

— Ты не видишь? — спросил он. — Правда, не видишь?

— Я вижу, что ты по какой-то странной причине пытаешься… склонить меня…

— Склонить! Чертовы вы Холмсы! Пытаюсь, да. 

— Почему?

— Что почему?

— Почему именно я?

— Господи, да почему один мужчина не может просто понравиться другому мужчине?

На это у Майкрофта не было ответа — вернее, был и не один, но к сложившейся ситуации ни один не подходил. Губы горели.

Машина мягко остановилась.

— До свиданья, инспектор. И с Рождеством.

— Спасибо, — вздохнул Лестрейд и грузно выбрался из машины. Он-то на диете не сидел, отметил Майкрофт с тайной завистью.

Через несколько минут его эйдетическая память воспроизвела влажное прикосновение к губам — его много лет никто не целовал, кроме мамы и королевы — и в сочетании с воспоминанием о том, как Лестрейд, кряхтя, выбирался из его бесконечного автомобиля, он возбудился.

Это было чудовищно, как будто заскрипел несмазанный, давно не приводившийся в действие механизм.

 

***

— Взгляни вон туда, дорогая, только осторожно — какой красавчик!

— О да, очень хорош!

Майкрофт невольно взглянул в сторону обсуждаемого объекта — и это был инспектор Лестрейд собственной персоной. Он был прекрасно одет (хотя Майкрофт отдал бы зуб, что галстук ему подбирал Шерлок. Хотя нет, вот зуб — он поморщился — не отдал бы), ослепительно улыбчив, непринужденно болтал с Антеей (и Антея отвечала!) и вел себя так, как будто был не инспектором Скотланд-Ярда, а кинозвездой. Впрочем, Ярд именно поэтому так часто выбирал Лестрейда для своих пресс-конференций — за фотогеничность и хорошие манеры. Это заслуживало уважения, но Майкрофт воспринимал профессионализм как должное.

— Как поживает ваш муж, леди Эшли? — обратился Майкрофт к одной из дам с такой любезной улыбкой, что бедная леди Эшли вся оцепенела, словно кролик при виде удава.

Только как следует ее запугав, он почувствовал себя удовлетворенным и обернулся, ища глазами в толпе седую голову. 

 

***

Когда он вышел из туалета, Лестрейд мыл руки. Майкрофт встал рядом и открыл воду. Они синхронно посмотрели в зеркало, пересеклись взглядами и через пару секунд засмеялись — вернее, Лестрейд засмеялся, а Майкрофт улыбнулся, что было равноценно смеху в его исполнении.

— Как вам прием? — сказал Майкрофт.

— Представляю, будто я под прикрытием, это мне хорошо знакомо. 

— Прекрасная работа, — одобрил Майкрофт, — и можно закончить мыть руки, я уже вышел. Вы их мыли пять минут, весьма неэкономно.

Лестрейд покраснел, нервно хихикнул и закрыл кран.

А Майкрофт смотрел на него в зеркало — и понимал, что Лестрейд действительно красивый, темные эти мальчишеские глаза его в сочетании с ранней сединой, искренняя усталая улыбка — и все это могло принадлежать ему, совершенно бесплатно, только руку протяни. 

— Здесь по закону жанра должны были быть писсуары, а мы бы стояли и подглядывали друг за другом, — сказал тут Лестрейд, и Майкрофт не выдержал и засмеялся, подавляя желание одновременно закрыть глаза рукой, заткнуть Лестрейду рот бумажным полотенцем и поцеловать его.

— Ну я бы точно подглядывал, — добавил Лестрейд серьезным тоном.

— Уверяю вас, инспектор, ничего особенного, самый обыкновенный образчик английской породы, — сказал Майкрофт, от чего Лестрейд пришел в восторг и весь засиял.

— Должно быть, я слегка перебрал пунша. Мне кажется или вы и правда со мной флиртуете, мистер Холмс?

— Все может быть, инспектор, — сказал Майкрофт чарующим тоном. Сердце у него колотилось так, что впору было звать Антею с таблетками, хотя за весь вечер он не выпил ни глотка спиртного, даже шампанского. 

— Ты виртуозный динамщик, — сообщил Лестрейд, — сейчас опять сбежишь?

— Во второй раз сбежал ты, если быть справедливым.

— Ты сказал «до свиданья», что мне оставалось делать? Просить тебя покатать меня еще немного на твоей большой машине?

— Как там говорят, третий раз волшебный?

Третий поцелуй вышел таким же смазанным и неловким, как первый и второй, но быстро забылся, потому что за ним последовал четвертый и сразу пятый. Потому что Лестрейд — Грегори — прижал его к стене, и холод, который Майкрофт ощущал лопатками, так противоречил горячим рукам, прокравшимся под его пиджак, что его бедное тело пребывало между адом и раем, раздираемое противоположными ощущениями. Холод и тепло, и пряжка ремня, дискомфортно давящая на живот, и горячий язык, который так нежно касался его языка, что Майкрофт поплыл. 

И тут же…

— Стоп, — сказал он, и Грегори послушно отстранился и коротко застонал.

— Что не так?

— Не здесь. Пожалуйста, выйди и подожди у входа пару минут. Тебя отвезут, я приеду немного позже.

Грегори посмотрел на него с подозрением, отвел глаза, вздохнул и посмотрел еще раз. 

— Ты не шутишь.

— Ничуть, — качнул головой Майкрофт.

— Хорошо. У меня дома настоящий бардак, если что. И, пожалуйста, не на склад.

— Обещаю.

— С кем я связался…

«Ты даже не представляешь», — подумал Майкрофт, провожая его взглядом и облизывая губы.

 

***

Когда он приехал в клуб, Грегори спал, сняв пиджак, галстук, ремень и ботинки и свернувшись калачиком на кожаном диване. Кто-то, должно быть, Антея, накрыл его пледом. 

Майкрофт должен был испытать разочарование, но вместо этого, глядя на мирно похрапывающего Грегори, испытал что-то очень странное, что он гораздо позже идентифицировал, сопоставив с ощущением при взгляде на детские фотографии Шерлока, как нежность.

Спать не хотелось, он сел поработать, чтобы отвлечься от грызущего внутренности волнения, и очнулся уже после полуночи, когда на диване завозились.

— Выспался?

Грегори сел, деликатно подавил зевок и пригладил волосы обеими руками. Слегка поерзал.

Майкрофт молча показал глазами на неприметную дверь.

— Спасибо, — сказал Грегори хрипловатым со сна голосом. — Извини, что заснул.

— Ничего страшного.

— Выпьешь что-нибудь? — спросил он, когда Грегори вышел из ванной комнаты. 

Он ведь принимал особенного гостя, разве не должен он был проявить гостеприимство?

Пока Грегори спал, Майкрофт успел принять душ. Что, если он увидит меня без одежды и испытает разочарование? Может, стоило заранее потренироваться делать минет? Где будет безопаснее встречаться? Какие смазка и презервативы самые лучшие? 

Это были простые бытовые вопросы, но он мучился ими так, будто они имели мировое значение.

Грегори покачал головой. Пряди надо лбом у него потемнели, он умылся. 

— Я не затем сюда приехал, — сказал он, а потом подошел, вынул у него из рук стакан с бренди, из которого Майкрофт так и не успел пригубить, взял за шлевки брюк и мягко поцеловал, едва касаясь полураскрытыми губами. Еще раз, потом в скулу и за ухом, короткими осторожными касаниями, и с удивлением Майкрофт понял, что ему нужно прилечь. Желательно поскорее.

— Там, — шепнул он, пока еще мог говорить членораздельно.

За стеной его кабинета была небольшая спальня, и в ней совершенно точно не было камер.

Майкрофт иногда спал в клубе, когда не было времени уехать домой. 

Грегори оглянулся, увидел видневшуюся за раскрытой створкой кровать и потянул его за руку.

Больше они не разговаривали, только целовались, вернее Грегори раздевал и целовал его, как будто не мог насытиться, его губы, скулы, шею, веснушчатые плечи, бледные соски, наливающиеся кровью под его жадными губами, живот, который Майкрофт попытался инстинктивно напрячь, чтобы он не казался мягким, а потом не смог и расслабился, и Грегори спустился губами ниже, расстегнул на нем брюки и приспустил белье, и…

— Рыжий, — сказал он с восторгом, обнажив смятые завитки в паху.

— Что? — с трудом пролепетал Майкрофт. Перед глазами качалась лепнина потолка, во рту пересохло и жгло.

Грегори помотал головой и с нежностью поцеловал влажную головку его члена.

У Майкрофта вырвался облегченный вздох. Он вздыхал, как человек, снявший с плеч тяжелую ношу, хотя всю жизнь он думал, что близость, отношения с кем-то — это обуза. 

Он лежал в одной расстегнутой рубашке и носках, а Грегори пока и вовсе не разделся — и медлительно, как будто им никуда не надо было спешить, вылизывал его член и яички, горячие и ноющие, как будто удивленные тем, что происходит, как неожиданно их балуют. И постанывал при этом так, будто происходящее доставляло ему истинное наслаждение.

Какое неописуемое чувство, когда самую сокровенную часть твоего тела, всегда скрытую от постороннего глаза, считающуюся стыдной и даже порой нелепой, вот так нежат на языке, целуют и ласкают, погружают и принимают в себя. Когда тебя всего неторопливо гладят теплыми сухими ладонями.

Он хотел попросить Грегори раздеться, хотел сделать что-то в ответ, как-то выразить душившую его благодарность за то, что все оказалось не так, как ему представлялось, а в сто раз лучше. Ох нет, в тысячу, если Грегори сделает так языком еще раз.

Жутко хотелось, чтобы Грегори скользнул языком ниже и вылизал его там. Застонав, он уперся ногой ему в плечо, даже сквозь носок чувствуя ступней напряженные мускулы, горячую кожу. Подался бедрами, и Грегори послушался и коснулся кончиком языка сжавшегося ануса.

Влажное теплое прикосновение — cловно просьба успокоиться и расслабиться, терпеливое и неспешное, пока Майкрофт и правда не расслабился. Обычно (хотя когда последний раз было это «обычно»!) во время секса он бывал болезненно напряжен, даже в момент оргазма бег мыслей не замедлялся ни на секунду. Но у Грегори было столько терпения, и он гладил и гладил его языком, пока Майкрофт не начал постанывать и подаваться навстречу. Он обводил кончиком языка тесно сжатый вход, вылизывал промежность снова и снова, словно купая в горячем, сладком блаженстве, пока отверстие не раскрылось, и тогда Грегори слегка проник языком внутрь и начал вылизывать нежную изнанку, трахать мелкими дразнящими движениями, совершенно сводящими с ума.

Майкрофт тискал в кулаках простыни и кусал губы, и ему было наплевать на то, насколько он непристойно выглядел. Слава богу, Грегори не отпускал никаких шуток и комментариев, это было тайным кошмаром Майкрофта, от постельных разговоров у него все падало. 

И Грегори продолжал и продолжал, и не возражал, когда Майкрофт начал вцепляться ему в волосы и сдавленно стонать. 

Когда Майкрофт наконец потянулся к члену, потому что терпеть больше не было уже сил, Грегори мягко перехватил его руку за запястье, словно безмолвно прося — еще немного. Член отяжелел и набух, истекая, яички были будто каменные, а анус сжимался и пульсировал, и Майкрофт был близок к тому, чтобы начать просить.

Его трахали языком еще минут пятнадцать, не меньше, и к этому моменту ему стало уже наплевать на условности и приличия, так что когда Грегори снова взял его головку губами и обвел языком, слизав выступившую смазку, он вскрикнул и толкнулся ему в рот — и был не в силах сопротивляться влажным пальцам, что проникли в его зад и начали неторопливо ласкать его, погружаясь внутрь до отказа.

Ему отсасывали и его откровенно трахали, и хриплые звуки, что он издавал при этом, как сказал потом Грегори ему на ухо недопустимо довольным тоном, сделали бы конкуренцию даже Саше Грей (кто это, боже милосердный?).

Конечно, как джентльмен он попытался предупредить о том, что сейчас кончит, когда оргазм подступил, но губы не слушались, и Грегори все равно его не отпустил, выдоил до последней капли, вылизал дочиста, продолжая лениво трахать пальцами, пока Майкрофт не поморщился и не взял его за запястье.

— Разденься, — попросил он и кашлянул, потому что голос звучал хрипло.

В одежде Грегори выглядел массивнее, без нее оказался более стройным, нежели Майкрофт себе представлял, но все равно крепко сбитым. Грудь и живот покрыты седеющей шерстью, на светлой незагорелой коже темнели соски. 

Он даже не посмотрел ниже пояса, но рот у него наполнился слюной. Рефлекс, он подвержен рефлексам, как и все смертные.

Он протянул руку, и Грегори улыбнулся ему и забрался на постель, лег рядом, потянулся было поцеловать, но поцеловал в плечо, явно не будучи уверен в том, будет ли поцелуй в губы встречен положительно.

Будет. Майкрофт взял его за затылок — густой жесткий ворс царапнул пальцы — притянул к себе.

Тело в его объятьях было настоящим, соприкасалось с его собственным, кожа к коже, и это создавало сюрреалистичный эффект, мозг не успевал анализировать ощущения. Теплый, живой, дышащий организм рядом. Чужой. Не-он-сам.

Вежливо было бы ответить взаимностью, но после долгожданного оргазма хотелось только заснуть, такая истома навалилась, так что он облизал ладонь и провел пальцами по теплому животу, покрытому мягким волосом, и прижал вздрогнувший член. Грегори тихо зашипел ему в шею и толкнулся бедрами. Майкрофт взял его член в руку, тот так приятно ложился в ладонь, удобно, как ручка любимого зонта. Он не сдержал усмешки, а Грегори блаженно вздохнул, продолжая недвусмысленно трахать кулак Майкрофта.

В неярком свете ночника Майкрофт смотрел на подрагивающие ресницы Грегори и приоткрытые припухшие губы — от того, что он сосал у меня, подумал он с удовольствием — на напрягающиеся мускулы живота и бедер — в хорошей форме — на показывающуюся и исчезающую в его кулаке потемневшую от прилива крови головку члена, а потом сжал кулак, прервав ритм, и медленно обвел ее большим пальцем. И тогда Грегори коротко застонал и откинул голову ему на плечо, а Майкрофт сам не заметил, как уже склонился к нему и увлеченно целовал в губы, шею и грудь, сжимая и поглаживая его плоть, удивляясь попутно тому, как легко вспоминается и возвращается к нему обманчиво нехитрая наука удовлетворять.

Он почти возбудился снова, все тело сочувственно напряглось, когда Грегори весь сжался и смешно зарычал, кончая, забрызгав их обоих. 

Это оказалось намного приятнее и беспроблемнее, чем он себе представлял. Даже резкий смешанный запах пота и семени был ему приятен, пока они лежали и лениво целовались. 

Потом он заснул и проснулся через несколько минут резко и с бьющимся сердцем на секунду дезориентированный, где и с кем он находится. Все также горел ночник у постели, Грегори чуть слышно похрапывал рядом, едва укрытый краем простыни. Так близко, что можно было протянуть руку и дотронуться до теплого плеча.

Но сейчас дымка возбуждения больше не туманила разум, и это расстояние было все равно, что другой край Лондона. Все закончилось, и он снова был один, в своем теле, которое слегка ныло, изумленное неожиданно свалившейся на него активностью подобного рода.

Можно было считать это подарком себе на Новый год, нужно было позволять себе хотя бы иногда расслабляться. Вполне безопасно, даже несмотря на незащищенный секс. Конечно, Лестрейд проходил регулярные медосмотры, беспокоиться было не о чем.

Конечно, лучше было бы завершить на этом подобные эскапады, рассуждал он, принимая душ.

Не стоит оставаться, он все равно нормально высыпается только в своей постели, дома, в полной темноте и тишине. Если он уедет сейчас — Грегори, возможно, немного обидится, но поймет.

И он так и сделал: уехал, предусмотрительно оставив на столике стакан воды и отправив смс на мобильник Лестрейда. В сообщении он извинялся, что пришлось отлучиться по срочному делу, и поздравлял с Новым годом.

 

***

Дела и правда навалились, как всегда после праздников, и пока он разобрался с ними, минул январь. И все шло своим чередом, пока однажды утром он не открыл очередную газету. С полосы смотрело на него усталое лицо Лестрейда, и он не успел даже толком прочитать заголовок, как у него возникла эрекция — прямо посреди читального зала «Диогена», полного почтенных пожилых джентльменов. Пришлось прикрыться газеткой и притвориться погруженным в размышления. Неожиданно и неприятно обнаружилось, что у него есть тело, и этому телу что-то нужно, причем что-то определенное. Кто-то определенный. 

Эрекцию можно было игнорировать, но смутное скребущее чувство где-то под ребрами не замечать было куда сложнее. Однажды вспыхнув, оно никак не стихало, и через неделю он сдался. От кофе-брейка не случится ничего дурного, можно прощупать почву, а там как пойдет. 

Он выкроил сорок минут из расписания, убедился, что Лестрейд будет в офисе, нашел приемлемое кафе недалеко от Скотланд-Ярда, рассчитал все, кроме пробки. Ее предугадать было невозможно, но не вертолетом же лететь на… да, это было свидание.

Когда он доехал, времени оставалось десять минут. Смс он написал заранее, но хотя Лестрейд ответил и обещал подойти, в кафе его еще не было. Майкрофт сел, заказал кофе без кофеина и провел пять минут в томительном ожидании. Если бы он хотел признаться себе, то так волновался он только при встречах с королевой — каждый раз, как мальчишка. 

Он как раз посмотрел на часы в очередной раз, когда Лестрейд сказал «Привет» у него над головой и сел напротив.

Он улыбнулся — и все тревоги Майкрофта тут же растаяли как ночной кошмар. 

«Рад меня видеть, но чем-то озабочен, круги под глазами, давно не спал, ночь провел на работе, брился в туалете, порезался, и… очень спешит».

Лестрейд качнул головой с извиняющейся улыбкой, отказываясь сделать заказ у подошедшей официантки. Потом посмотрел на Майкрофта утомленно, но тепло.

— Прости, у меня совсем нет времени. У нас похищение, ты наверно уже видел в новостях. 

У него не было времени сегодня на городские новости, но он кивнул, делая вид, что ему все известно.

— Полагаю, Шерлок уже на месте?

— Еще бы. Пока идет поиск по базе, вот я и вырвался, — невесело хмыкнул Лестрейд и вдруг потянулся к нему и погладил по запястью кончиками пальцев.

— Я скучал, — сказал он тихо.

Майкрофт резко отдернул руку, едва не опрокинув свою чашку. Лестрейд сориентировался моментально, несмотря на усталость, удержал чашку и, поставив ее на блюдце, тут же убрал руку.

— Никаких жестов на публике, я понял.

— Нет, просто неожиданно.

— Неожиданно? — Лестрейд откинулся на спинку стула, пристально глядя на него. Вероятно, так он смотрел на допрашиваемых.

Конечно, идеальную непроницаемость Майкрофта ему было не считать. Надо было сказать, что он тоже скучал. Это даже было бы правдой — наполовину, ведь тело его явно тосковало по этому человеку.

Но он по въевшейся намертво привычке выбрал позу и выражение лица, которые сообщали собеседнику, что он принадлежит к высшему классу, и все, что он делает, не подлежит критике и сомнению.

Лестрейд смотрел на него молча еще пару секунд, потом потер лицо и вздохнул.

— Ладно, слушай. Мне надо бежать. Извини, что так вышло. Я бы хотел… Ты бы не позвал меня сюда, не так ли, если бы… Может, все-таки дашь мне работающий номер? Тот, с которого ты писал мне, заблокирован. Если ты хочешь, конечно.

— Я не знаю, когда смогу найти время, — понизив голос, сказал Майкрофт, — я…

— Да, часто бываешь занят, Шерлок меня предупреждал. Но я тоже не то чтобы прохлаждаюсь у бассейна. В общем, если получится, ты напиши, ладно?

Не доверяя себе, Майкрофт чуть кивнул, и Лестрейд, похоже, удовлетворился его ответом.

Рефлекторно дернулся, видимо, хотел дотронуться до него еще раз. Но сдержался, просто кивнул на прощанье и вышел из кафе.

Все свидание заняло у них от силы минуты три. В течение оставшихся двух Майкрофт наблюдал, как Грегори торопливо переходит дорогу, вынув удостоверение, петляя между машинами. 

А потом допивал кофе мелкими глотками и улыбался себе под нос.

 

***

Они стали встречаться. Редко, но, казалось, это обоих устраивало. Майкрофт почти был готов смириться и с этой связью и с той долей риска, что она вносила в его жизнь, и даже вошел во вкус.

Пока однажды из ванной не раздался грохот и следом за грохотом очень занимательная с лингвистической точки зрения матерная конструкция. 

Когда он встал с постели, надел халат и заглянул внутрь, Грегори уже нашел в шкафчике пластырь и заклеивал себе ногу. Пол был усеян осколками вазы и рассыпавшимися шариками для ванны.

— Тебе помочь?

— Надеюсь, она не древнекитайская, — сказал Грегори, — была. Извини, смахнул случайно.

— Не беспокойся об этом. С тобой все в порядке?

— Да, порезался только слегка. И главное, ногу, надо же! Я обычно руки режу. Не входи, а то еще наступишь.

— Я сейчас позвоню, чтобы подмели. 

И тут Грегори помрачнел и замолчал, машинально скатывая в шарик обертку от пластыря.

О, Майкрофт отлично умел переносить многозначительное молчание. Он был ас в этом деле, у него ведь был лучший в мире тренер. Поэтому он вежливо ждал, не торопясь делать выводы.

— Может, заедешь как-нибудь ко мне? — спросил Грегори, не глядя на него и продолжая катать шарик по ладони. — Я кровать новую купил. И пароварку. Приготовлю тебе что-нибудь… полезное.

Майкрофт молчал, не зная, что отвечать.

— Ладно, — вздохнул Грегори и встал с края ванны.

— Я тебе очень благодарен… — начал Майкрофт.

— За секс, что ли? — хмыкнул Грегори, оборвал его смазанным поцелуем в щеку и пробрался мимо него в комнату — одеваться.

— Надоело просто ездить туда-сюда по ночам, — донеслось из комнаты вместе с шорохом одежды.

— Ты можешь ночевать здесь, — сказал Майкрофт, не оборачиваясь. — И в любом случае машина к твоим услугам.

Шорох прервался.

— Здесь как в гостинице, Майкрофт, — сказал Грегори. — Мне иногда кажется, что я еще не развелся и изменяю жене с тобой. Или ты изменяешь — я, кстати, до сих пор не знаю, может, ты женат. Я все понимаю, но…

— Я не женат. Но ты не готов так продолжать? — подсказал Майкрофт, повернувшись к нему.

Грегори смотрел на него с непонятным сожалением.

— Нет. Это ты не готов продолжать.

— Я сказал тебе сразу, что я…

— Занятой человек, да. Только трус и занятой человек — это не одно и то же.

Он так преуспел в играх разума, в словесных играх, но сейчас инстинктивно почувствовал, что лучше молчать. Все равно говорить что-то сложно, когда дышать еще труднее.

— Извини, — сказал Грегори, надевая пальто. — Я просто думал… Неважно. Я старый дурак. Не провожай, вызову такси. И прости меня еще раз.

Он молчал, когда его любовник вышел и прикрыл за собой дверь. Потом молча же оделся, перешел в кабинет и включил свой ноутбук. И молчал еще четыре часа, погрузившись в работу, выполняя ее методично и скрупулезно.

Потом налил себе полный стакан бренди, выпил его залпом, выключил настольную лампу и в полной тишине и темноте своего кабинета положил сжатые кулаки на стол, и так же молча давился слезами, пока они не поползли по лицу.

 

***

Его брат умел стирать все с «жесткого диска», как он называл свой блистательный ум, а Майкрофт был неутомим в искусстве запирать все ненужное под замок, желательно вместе с ключом. Поэтому после тщательно проконтролированной истерики он дал себе обещание, что в его размеренной благопристойной жизни больше не произойдет ничего настолько нелепого.

И ничего нелепого действительно не происходило, пока Антея не сообщила ему, подавая первую чашку кофе с утра:

— Ее величество ожидает вас в четверг, Аманда родила пятерых щенков, в помете две девочки, встреча с премьер-министром завтра, бумаги в синей папке, рекомендую надеть однотонный галстук на этот раз, самолет с гуманитарной помощью благополучно приземлился, на Бейкер-стрит все тихо, инспектор Лестрейд находится в больнице третьи сутки.

— Прекрасный кофе, мисс Антея, — сказал он, — но рекомендую на будущее составлять сводку более сжато.

— С ножевым ранением.

— На этом все, мисс. Прошу вас пока заняться тем досадным происшествием в Южной Корее, если это не слишком отвлечет вас от сердитых пташек, конечно.

— Злобных птичек, сэр. Злобных и мстительных.

Антея аккуратно положила папку со сводкой ему на стол и вышла, нежно цокая каблуками по паркету. Каждый звук впивался ему в виски, он ни секунды не сомневался в том, что она с удовольствием вонзила бы каблук куда-нибудь ему в чувствительное место.

Если бы он не сорвался, то мог бы послать в больницу Антею, отвезти фруктов. Ни к чему не обязывающий знак вежливости и хорошего отношения. В конце концов, Лестрейд столько сделал для Шерлока. 

Пришлось послать водителя — но Лестрейда в больнице не оказалось, он исчез оттуда еще вчера. Дома его тоже не было, а бывшая жена была в отлучке. 

Однако Лестрейд признавался, что ненавидит больницы. Скорее всего, он сбежал сам, никто не похищал его, и он не сидел сейчас в сыром подвале связанный и с заклеенным ртом, и никакие мерзавцы, которым он собственноручно готов был повязать галстук святого Августина, не пытали его током. Поэтому Майкрофт, скучая, послал смс брату — нейтрального характера.

Судя по ответу «Меньше сладкого!», все было в полном порядке, беспокоиться не стоило. Однако он не был у брата уже месяц.

И только по этой причине ровно в семь вечера он стоял в гостиной на Бейкер-стрит.

Здесь было довольно чисто по сравнению с последним разом, когда ему пришлось срочно убирать труп и отсылать ковер в специальную химчистку. На кухне закипал чайник, Шерлок, облаченный в халат и растянутую футболку Джона (с эмблемой любимой команды доктора по регби) лежал на диване с ноутбуком. 

А из спальни доносился смех. На два голоса. 

— Они нашли друг друга, — сказал Шерлок с отвращением, не отрываясь от ноутбука.

На мгновение Майкрофт озяб, хотя в комнате было тепло. Но потом услышал звуки, которые были ему хорошо знакомы — Джон с Грегори смотрели «Доктора Кто». «Багровый ужас».

— Я вижу, инспектор идет на поправку? — сказал он, поглаживая ручку зонта. — И все же было крайне неразумно…

— Он сам сбежал, — прервал его Шерлок. — И неудивительно. Ведь ты просто обожаешь засовывать людей в отдельную палату, как умалишенных. Должно быть, ими так легче управлять. Чего только не сделаешь, лишь бы выбраться оттуда!

В отдельную палату? Но он даже не знал... О. Не женщина, а дьявол в юбке. Он обязан был это прояснить, поэтому направился прямо на звук голосов, хотя Шерлок еще бубнил что-то.

— И пусть Джон принесет мне чаю, — крикнул ему Шерлок вслед. — Он его полчаса уже несет.

 

***

В спальне было еще теплее, чем в остальной квартире. Грегори в шортах и рубашке, застегнутой на пару пуговиц, полулежал на разобранной постели, Джон сидел рядом, привалившись к спинке кровати, в ногах у них стоял ноутбук, а на полу у постели пустые коробки из-под китайской еды на вынос.

Этот незамысловатый уют болезненно уколол его, он замер на пороге, вытянувшись, будто проглотив собственный зонт.

— Майкрофт, — сказал Джон, поднимаясь и кивая ему, — вы как раз к чаю.

— Спасибо, воздержусь. А вот Шерлоку, похоже, не помешает восполнить баланс электролитов.

Джон понял намек сразу, но перед тем как выйти, посмотрел на Грегори, как будто тот нуждался в защите, и вышел только после того, как тот кивнул. 

Майкрофт прикрыл дверь — и тут ситуация стремительно вышла из-под контроля.

 

***

— Вижу, у вас просто внеочередной отпуск, инспектор, — сказал он, подцепив пустую картонку кончиком зонта. — И в прекрасной компании.

Лестрейд остановил серию, но не поднимал на него глаз. С челкой дыбом и трехдневной щетиной он все равно выглядел восхитительно.

— Вот что я скажу тебе — ты не имел права. Моя страховка прекрасно покрывает такие случаи, а ты ведешь себя как попечитель богадельни.

Он хотел ответить, что ничего не делал, пальцем не пошевелил, даже не знал. Что это была чужая инициатива, и виновные будут оставлены без сладкого и телефона.

Но он так долго не видел Грегори вживую (тем более полуодетого, от этого вида все внутренности слипались в тяжелый комок), что совершенно внезапно огрызнулся:

— Скорее борделя, инспектор.

— Что?

— Геронтофилия не входит в список моих пороков. 

— Ах ты, ублюдок.

Темные глаза Лестрейда сверкнули злостью, он начал садиться на постели, потихоньку, боком. Из-под сбившейся рубашки показался краешек марлевой повязки на боку. 

Майкрофта словно черти подталкивали — кончиком зонта он отвел полу рубашки. Повязка в две ладони размером была аккуратно закреплена пластырем — явно работа Джона.

Лестрейд отшвырнул от себя зонт и едва не скинул ноутбук на пол.

— О, да у тебя талант к порче чужой собственности, — заметил Майкрофт, но зонт убрал. 

— Иди сюда, я тебе врежу, — и Лестрейд начал действительно выбираться из постели, кряхтя и постанывая.

— Тебе вредно волноваться, — сказал Майкрофт с приторной заботой в голосе. Пожалуй, он наслаждался собой. До определенной степени. 

— Я даже не начинал!

— С ума вы, что ли, посходили? А ну лежать, — сказал Джон, рывком открывая дверь.

— Выздоравливайте, инспектор, — сказал Майкрофт и вышел, ни с кем не попрощавшись.

Шерлок, должно быть, был вне себя от счастья от такого спектакля.

 

***

Закурил он уже на улице, на пронизывающем до костей ветру. Пришлось повернуться к нему спиной и заслонить зажигалку ладонью, но высечь искру никак не выходило. Тихо выругавшись, он зашел за мусорные баки, и там наконец ухитрился зажечь сигарету.

Разговор он помнил целиком. Проклятье и благословение совершенной памяти.

— А ну лежать.

У Джона был отличный командный голос. При других обстоятельствах он бы восхитился.

Остальное он слышал уже из коридора.

— Дам ему по морде и лягу. А ты не приказывай мне.

— Скорее сядешь. Будь паинькой, взрослые же люди. Мне нечем тебя зашивать, если шов разойдется.

— В жизни не поверю.

— Шерлок разбил голову о твоего нарика, так что лучше поверь. 

Джон бегал с Шерлоком по городу, с азартом играл в детективов века, латал его, отдавал ему свой ноутбук, кружки и футболки, и, похоже, собирался отдать всю свою серенькую жизнь день за днем, не прося ничего взамен.

Грегори делился с братом своими расследованиями — скучными до зевоты убийствами и кражами. Какая разница, кто виновен? Всегда можно найти виновного, бери любого. Человек слаб, непоследователен и до омерзения предсказуем. В конечном итоге все лгут, предают, крадут и убивают. Лучше бы Шерлок стал энтомологом, наблюдать за насекомыми и то интереснее.

Каким-то образом этим двоим удалось то, что никак не получалось у них с матерью, несмотря на все старания. У Шерлока была такая расслабленная поза, какой он не видел с детства. Майкрофт тоже когда-то любил лежать так с книгой, слыша, но не замечая домашние звуки — собачье тявканье, разговоры родителей, шум льющейся воды. Обманчивая безопасность родного дома: ты занят своими делами, но в соседней комнате есть люди, которым ты небезразличен. 

Он затянулся поглубже. 

Весь этот хаос разбросанных повсюду книг, растянутых футболок, нескончаемых чаепитий и лапши со свининой на вынос, полуночных споров и смеха мог оборваться, разрушиться в любую минуту. Вся эта мышиная возня — люди ссорятся, женятся, меняют убеждения, работу и жилье, попадают в аварию, в конце концов. Все нестабильно и конечно — но пока что его брат был счастлив своим занятием, своими мелкими проблемами и своими бесхитростными друзьями.

А Майкрофт… Майкрофт мог сделать звонок — и стереть с лица земли деревню, город, даже небольшую страну. Мог обрушить курс валюты и вызвать панику на фондовом рынке. Мог вывести переговоры из безнадежной ситуации, когда казалось, все средства, кроме оружия, исчерпаны. Порой и шевельнуться было страшно, чтобы в мире что-то не пошатнулось. Людей, которые в полной мере осознавали степень его ответственности, можно было пересчитать по пальцам одной руки.

Бессмысленно было требовать от Грегори понимания рисков этой связи. К сожалению, и от собственного организма тоже. Организм хотел перестать прятаться за мусорными баками, вернуться, пройти в теплую спальню, лечь и тесно-тесно прижаться, и… Организму было глубоко наплевать на запах дешевой еды и на то, что Грегори вряд ли удалось как следует вымыться за эти дни. Наплевать на то, что там, в этой комнате, будто сосредоточилось все то, чего Майкрофт избегал так долго, сознательно и брезгливо. 

Он загасил сигарету и пошел к машине. Когда едешь, легче переживать личный апокалипсис.

 

***

И дальше все опять шло своим чередом — чередой дней, размеренных и расчерченных. Его самолет приземлялся исправно, автомобиль не минировали, никто не пытался больше лезть в его несуществующую личную жизнь, кровь Шерлока на асфальте не снилась ему ночами, и он ни секунды не думал о том, как будет чувствовать себя, если Грегори внезапно хватит удар.

Просто однажды утром, уже совсем поздней осенью, он встал затемно, как и всегда, побрился, позавтракал и принял решение — так же буднично, как читал прессу после завтрака. Это решение касалось только его самого. И то, что Грегори может послать его к черту, он тоже принял.

В пятницу утром он отправил Лестрейду смс, содержащее всего два символа — кофейную чашку и вопросительный знак. И хотя ответа не последовало, он разгрузил выходные и принял вечером душ. На всякий случай.

Его ждали — и еще как ждали. Едва он показался в дверях, стылый влажный туман утробно зарычал и выплюнул к подъезду под расплывающийся свет фонарей мотоцикл, на котором сидел всадник в черном шлеме. Майкрофт не успел испугаться покушения, как Лестрейд поднял визор.

— Прокатить тебя? На моей большой машине. Я тебе давно обещал.

— Побить меня ты тоже обещал.

— Я передумал, — сказал Лестрейд, вздохнув, и погладил свой мотоцикл, — лучше уж бордель, чем богадельня.

— Рад, что мы сошлись во мнениях, инспектор.

— Так что? Садишься? У меня есть второй шлем.

— Только если я поведу.

— Чтобы я пустил тебя за руль своей детки? Ни за что!

— Могу показать права, и стаж у меня солидный.

— Да ты хоть знаешь, что это за машина?

Майкрофт оскорбленно задрал подбородок.

— Судзуки Бандит, реплика модели 1994 года, четырехтактный двигатель объемом…

— Я понял уже, понял, не на того напал, — оборвал его Лестрейд, засмеявшись и начал расстегивать перчатки. — Так и быть, садись вперед. Куда поедем?

Майкрофт застегнул пальто, поднял воротник и надел шлем.

— Предпочту сохранить в тайне пункт назначения.

— Только не на… ну ты понял.

Они проехали весь город под моросящим дождем, стояли на светофорах и в вечерних пробках, выпили кофе в крошечном кафе, а потом Майкрофт отвез Лестрейда через промокшие насквозь темные поля к калитке небольшого неприметного дома в Севеноксе, отдал шлем и перчатки и сказал, уходя в дом:

— Мотоцикл можешь оставить во дворе, тут не воруют. Я тебя жду.

 

***

В полутьме прихожей Грегори опять что-то сносит плечом, но Майкрофту уже все равно. Грудная клетка до отказа залита яркой почти нестерпимой болью, он больше не в силах сдерживаться и кусает Грегори за нижнюю губу, прижимая к стене, целует его горячий рот, трахает языком и, кажется, рычит или постанывает, в ушах шум, не различить.

— Куда? — шепчет Грегори, едва оторвавшись от него.

В столовой накрыт стол на двоих, но это подождет. Майкрофт берет его за руку и ведет в спальню, где они молча стаскивают друг с друга одежду, если не считать того, что Грегори очень грязно ругается на бесконечные пуговицы и запонки, кто сейчас такое носит, ты у меня как из машины времени.

— Выеби меня, — беззвучно выдыхает Майкрофт ему на ухо.

Грегори застывает и прижимается лбом к его плечу. Вздох-другой, потом толкает его на постель и забирается следом, накрывает тяжелым горячим телом.

Сердце сжимается и бьется редкими болезненными ударами, Грегори трется лицом о его шею и грудь и молчит, только дышит, часто и хрипло, и Майкрофт тоже дышит, хотя кажется, что можно и не дышать, все тело горит и ноет от сладкого облегчения, от прикосновения кожи к коже. В темноте он касается губами влажного от пота виска, щекотно вздрагивающих ресниц, скользит по щеке и соскальзывает прямо в поцелуй. И на ощупь вкладывает в руку Грегори тюбик со смазкой.

Неизбежный дискомфорт, извинения шепотом. Как приноровиться друг к другу, как переплестись конечностями, улечься, изобразить зверя с двумя спинами.

Грегори входит в него бережными толчками, буквально по сантиметру, Майкрофт кусает губы и вцепляется в его плечо и шею. Хочется пошутить, сделать комплимент по поводу его выдающихся физических данных, но сейчас лучше помолчать.

Наконец к его ягодицам плотно прижимаются бедрами, и он ждет, инстинктивно зажмурившись, хотя в комнате темно. Опавший было член снова встает, растянутое отверстие вздрагивает, сжимая в себе член любовника, все тело прошивает обморочной сладостью.

Грегори наклоняется к нему, подхватывая под колени, устраивается удобнее, словно торопиться некуда. И медленно, осторожно начинает двигаться.

Майкрофт держится за него мертвой хваткой и давится криком.

— Ты мне сейчас руку сломаешь, — шепчет Грегори и целует его. В кромешной темноте поцелуй приходится в угол губ и на подбородок.

— Я не продержусь долго, — предупреждает Майкрофт.

— Я тоже, — признается Грегори и шепчет ему в губы: — Очень скучал по тебе. Это ведь не последний раз, да?

Да, кивает Майкрофт и в этот самый момент понимает, что не врет. Разумом он уже смирился со своим решением, но принял его полностью — только сейчас.

У него вырывается неслышный вздох, словно что-то внутри него сломалось, и это оказалось не так уж и страшно.

— Не молчи, — шепчет Грегори между поцелуями. И ведет бедрами, раскачивается в нем, пока Майкрофт не начинает скулить сквозь зубы, пронизываемый дрожью. 

— Что ж ты тихий такой…

— Грегори…

— М-м?

— Заткнись, пожалуйста.

— И вежливый очень.

Густой воздух расходится, становится легче дышать, потому что Майкрофт фыркает, а за ним Грегори издает хрюкающий звук, и они оба заливаются смехом и охают, и стонут, когда смех отдается в соединенных телах.

А потом Грегори резко и внезапно входит в него, и Майкрофт кричит.

И словно падает с размаха, впервые в жизни уверенный в том, что его поймают.

Он кончает, едва прикоснувшись к члену, и уже кончив, содрогается всем телом еще какое-то время и постанывает, прижимая к себе Грегори, и, опьяненный эндорфинами, не чувствует боли, когда тот во время оргазма кусает его за плечо.

 

***

— Ты тут не околел? — раздается у него за спиной сонный голос.

Грегори обнимает его со спины, тянется за сигаретой. Майкрофт отводит руку и чуть улыбается.

— А как же пластыри?

— Иди ты, — Грегори утыкается лицом ему меж лопаток, возится, вздыхает. — Есть хочу.

— На ночь есть вредно.

— Но у тебя же есть кухня, да? Скажи, что есть, — в голосе шутливый испуг.

— И даже холодильник.

— Какое счастье.

— Найдешь сам или позвонить Шерлоку?

Вместо ответа Грегори довольно чувствительно кусает его за шею, а потом молча уходит вглубь дома. Майкрофт курит и смотрит на черные деревья в белесой тьме. И ему совсем не холодно.


End file.
